Often applied in process automation technology are field devices, which serve for registering and/or influencing process variables. Examples of such field devices are fill level measuring devices, mass flow measuring devices, pressure- and temperature measuring devices, etc., which as sensors register the corresponding process variables, fill level, flow, pressure, and temperature, respectively.
In the case of many measurement applications, highly linear frequency generators are required, which are able to produce a variable frequency signal over a large frequency range. With the help of such frequency generators, highly linear frequency ramps having large frequency sweeps can be produced. For example, a highly linear frequency signal is required in the field of radar sensors, which work according to the FMCW principle (FMCW, Frequency Modulated Continuous Wave).